A Dream come true
by Brylanfan101
Summary: Dylan purposes to Brenda.


**_Okat this is my first one shot soo please be nice. I have to give half credit to the best person in the world...hehe Crys. She gave me the idea and i hope everyone likes this. If i get enough reviews i will continue with the one-shots LOL! Review please_**

Brenda was standing in total shock. The man she loved had just gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. He has been through so much including the death of his last wife. She never thought in a million years that he would want to marry someone again, especially her. She remembered when they saw each other again after being apart for two years well not that they were really together but if she would of come back they would have been.

_Brenda and her friend Molly came in the apartment lobby laughing. Molly pressed the button to the elevator to go up. _

"_Oh come on Brenda you know as well as I do that he likes you. He was giving you the "look".." Molly said putting quotation marks around look. Brenda laughed and rolled her eyes as she and Molly walked into the elevator._

"_Oh please he was just being friendly." Brenda stated pressing the floor number button she was on._

"_Yeah I bit. Too friendly with his eyes. Brenda you are in denial. Why?" Molly asked getting off the elevator and walking towards their apartment that they both shared. Brenda stopped when she saw him. Molly who had kept walking turned around to find Brenda starring at something. She turned around and looked in the direction she was starring at. A man was sitting up against the wall with his head in his lap and to Molly it sounded like he was crying._

"_to answer your question Molly. That's why." Brenda said pointing in the direction of the man. Molly watched Brenda run towards the stranger and saw the man look up at Brenda. He looked pale in the face. Brenda helped him up and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Molly walked towards them and helped Brenda open the door. _

"_Come on. Lets go inside." Brenda said "Molly help me please." Molly put one arm on her shoulder as the other one was tightly wrapped around Brenda's. They basically dragged this man to the couch. They helped him sit down and Brenda went into the kitchen and wetted a rag and took it over there. She sat down beside him and started dabbing his face to cool him down a little._

"_Brenda please explain." Molly said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Molly meet the man that makes me say no every time someone asks me out. This is Dylan. The love of my life." Brenda told her. Brenda watched Molly's jaw dropped._

"_Wasn't he supposed to get married or something." Molly reminded him. At the sound of that, Dylan cried harder._

"_Shhhh….Dylan its okay." Brenda reassured him. "I'll be back. Molly, My room please"_

Brenda let the tear fall down her eye as she remembered what she had to tell her friend. She had to tell her everything. The fact that they dated in High School for almost three years and then was torn apart by her once best friend. Then had to tell her that she had to leave him to go London only 2 years ago. She told Molly that yes he was getting married and actually did but Her brother had told her that Toni had been shot and was no longer with us. Molly had sat down on the bed and even though she had just meant the guy already felt bad for him. Brenda watched Dylan open the velvet box that had held the ring in it.

"Brenda Walsh will you marry me?" Dylan repeated.

"Yes Dylan, I will marry you." Brenda said though tears. Dylan jumped up and grabbed her around the waist and spun then around. Brenda leaned out and kissed him hard while still half way in the air. Dylan finally put her down and put the ring on her left ring finger.

'I will forever make you happy, and the little ones inside you." Dylan said rubbing Brenda's belly. Brenda had found out she was pregnant with twins just a day ago. She is over 4 months pregnant and to find out that it was Dylan's was just the icing on the cake.

"Dylan you have already made me happy. Now lets get home so I can rest my feet." Brenda said grabbing Dylan's hand and dragging him out of the restaurant they were at. While they were leaving the heard yelling and clapping as the went through doors.

_**REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO WHEN REVIEWING BE NICE! THANK YOU AND A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO CRYS! YOU ARE THE BEST. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
